The present invention relates the field of displays in general and more particularly to security for displays.
Sensitive data or applications are sometimes run on computers which may not be located in secure environments. For example, personnel data may be accessed in an employee""s office or cubicle in which it may be difficult to prevent unauthorized persons from seeing sensitive data or using the application when the computer is unattended by the authorized user. Moreover, as mobile electronic devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or laptop computers, become more widely used, sensitive data or applications may be run by authorized users outside their offices, thereby further complicating the problem of access or observation by unauthorized users.
Authorized users may log-off the application or power-down the computer to avoid unauthorized users from observing or accessing the sensitive data. Unfortunately, these measures may call for the user to remember to manually perform the steps involved which may result in the authorized users forgetting or neglecting to take the preventative measures. Moreover, in cases where the authorized user is frequently away from the computer or other electronic device, logging-out of the application or powering-down the computer may be inconvenient or time consuming. Consequently, there is a need to improve the security of systems which provide access to sensitive data or applications in situations where unauthorized users may be nearby.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved display devices, methods and systems.
It is another object of the present invention to allow improvement in the security of electronic device displays.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow more convenience securing displays of electronic devices.
These and other objects of the present invention can be provided by enabling a display of an electronic device when the electronic device and a remote device, are located within a transmit range of each other and disabling the display when the electronic device and the remote device are not within the transmit range of each other. Disabling the display of the electronic device may improve the security of data on the display. When the authorized user carries the remote device, the display is enabled and disabled as the user moves relative to the electronic device. Consequently, the security of the display may be protected when the authorized user is away from the display.
In one aspect of the present invention, the display of the electronic device is enabled when the electronic device and the remote device are located within a first distance and the display is disabled when the remote device is located a second distance from the remote device, wherein the second distance is greater than the first distance. For example, when the user carries the remote device, the display is enabled when the user is within the first distance from the electronic device. When the user carriers the remote device to the second distance from the electronic device, the display is enabled. Carrying the remote device may provide for the enabling and disabling of the display automatically, thereby possibly relieving the authorized user from logging out or powering-off the electronic device to secure the display.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the location of the electronic device and the remote device are determined with respect to a transmit range using signals transmitted between the remote device and the electronic device. In one embodiment, the electronic device transmits a transmit signal to the remote device which responds by transmitting a reply signal if the electronic device and the remote device are located within the transmit range of each other. If, however, the electronic device and the remote device are not located; within the transmit range of each other, the remote device does not transmit the reply signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, the reply signal includes a first authentication code, such as a pseudo-random code, that the electronic device may use to determine if the reply signal is authentic. For example, when the remote device determines that the electronic device and the remote device are located within the transmit rage of each other, the remote device transmits the reply signal, including the first authentication signal, to the electronic device so that the electronic device can verify that the reply signal originated with the remote device with which the electronic device cooperates.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the location of the electronic device and the remote device with respect to each other is determined using a signal threshold level. The signal threshold level corresponds to an expected signal strength of the transmit signal for the transmit range. The strength of the transmit signal received at the remote device is compared to the signal threshold level. If the strength of the transmit signal at the remote device is about equal to or more than the signal threshold level, the electronic device and the remote device can be assumed to be located within the transmit range of each other and the remote device transmits the reply signal. If, however, the strength of the transmit signal at the remote device is less than the signal threshold level, the electronic device and the remote device can be assumed to be located beyond the transmit range of each other and the remote device does not transmit the reply signal. In a preferred embodiment, the signal threshold level is adjustable to select the transmit range.